ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa
|image = Amber Heard.jpg |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Amber Heard |Created By= Eponine |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 1982 |Species= Human Anomaly |Position= Snow Queen |affiliation = Hyadies|species = Human Anomaly}} Overview Elsa is the Snow Queen and was one of the first humans to be born. As an infant Jack Frost the Fae of Winter placed his seasonal power of winter into Elsa so that he might escape the wrath of the Green Man. It is because of this that Elsa has been kept young, beautiful, and has the powers of winter at her disposal. She lives in the Hyadies and reigns as their Queen. Early Life Elsa was only a few hours old when Jack Frost came to her. Drawn to her by some unknown and unseen force the fae gifted her with his powers over winter. Jack was on the run from the Green Man who wished to strip him of his powers as punishment for the faes' arrogance and the war against the gods. Elsa, who was originally born with deep dark brown hair and eyes dark blue eyes, was changed by the magic. Her hair turned platinum blonde and her eyes lightened to a pale icy blue. Her rather ruddy complexion became very pale and she found that she hated the warmth of her blankets and the fire that was keeping her warm and cozy. Elsa seemed to always be aware of her gifts. Even as a toddler she would cause snow to fall or frigid winds to blow. Her powers seemed to feed off of her emotions as she had no control over them. No one else in the world had magic and because of this Elsa became something to be feared. The people of her village disliked her and thought that she was a monster. Due to the prejudices of the village Elsa found herself alone most of the time. Not only that but the girl came to fear her power. Becoming the Snow Queen At seventeen Elsa's life changed forever. She was attacked by a group of young men. They tried to rape her and it wasn't till Anna interfered that things went south. Elsa angry tried to attack one of the men who was going to hurt Anna, but hit Anna instead. Thinking she had killed her sister Elsa flew into a rage and caused a blizzard. In the blizzard she ran. For a year she hid in the mountains learning how to harness her powers. At eighteen she returned and froze the men who had hurt her a year before. After that she began a reign of terror as he Snow Queen. Each winter her home village faced very harsh conditions. It took years for Elsa's heart to thaw somewhat. Centuries passed and Elsa faded into myth becoming either a monster or an ambiguous spirit. It merely depended which village you asked. Over time she became the protector of the mountains and indeed became the queen of the Hyadies. Currently Elsa has currently been reunited with Jack Frost and it was quite messy. Jack almost completely broke Elsa. She also has taken in Kai as he has been cursed by a mirror.